Mistakenly Broken
by ForestLoverGreen
Summary: When April discovers her parent is a god. After 10 years, she figures it out. "Of all gods! Why me?" I stink at summeries. Read and Review!  Has Stoll brothers in it! HUMOR! And an OC! No Slashes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I wish I did.**

**This is a story about my OC. I will be taking more time on my stories because I know how time helps you write stories. So here it is!**

**TITLE**

April has been at Camp Half-Blood since she was five. Five! She's been one of the longest people to live there all-time. She has so many friends like Percy, Annabeth, Luke (when he was there. *tear*), Thalia, Grover, and even Clarisse! She's 15 and she loves Camp Half-Blood. Her mentor Chiron treats her more like family than anyone else. Maybe except the Stoll's. Although being a demi-god can be cool, it's not always. You have to battle monsters even you don't want to. You have to help everybody, even your enemies. That's what April doesn't like.

April has blonde hair, brown eyes, and loves pranks. That's why she loves to hang out with the Stoll's sometimes. They tend to do major pranks once in a while, but sometimes she's too busy to come and help. The brothers will fight all the time and April has to calm them down. They'll- well I guess you get the point.

She still hasn't figured out who her parent is. Her mom is a very famous singer, so her dad is probably the god. She's been trying to see who it is, since she loves the sunlight and archery, her dad's probably Apollo. Although she loves sword-fighting, so her dad might even be Ares. But Percy made an agreement with Zeus that all demigods are to be claimed once they step foot into camp. Many people believe that April's dad _could _be one of the Big Three. April loves swimming, horses, the dark, and lightning and thunder. It really could be anyone!

**Next Day**

"Hey Conner! Hey Travis!" April said to the Stoll's when she walked passed them at breakfast. "Hey April!" The brothers said at the same time. Same as usual. "Is it just me or is everybody like happy today?" Conner asked his brother. "I don't know. It's more like too happy….. Hahaha." Travis answered. "Ha ha ha…" Conner said. "Hey bro, since everybody seems so happy today, why don't we pull a prank?" Travis whispered to Conner. "Oh yeah!" Conner said a little too loudly. Everybody turned and stared at him. "Why don't we just go to the cabin?" Travis said. "Yeah. Good call." Conner said.

**During…**

**April's P.O.V.**

"Hey April!" Annabeth said. "Yo!" I replied. "Wanna sit with us? Since you don't really have a permanent table…." Annabeth said with a smile. "I guess…" I said. I looked over to Chiron and I saw him wink. "Okay." I agreed. So I sat down next to Annabeth and saw the Stoll's running back to their cabin. _Uh-oh. It's gonna be prank time soon. _I guess Annabeth saw me staring at them, so she asked me, "What are they up to this time?" "I have no clue." I said. "But you usually know." Annabeth told me. "I know, and they tell me everything." I said with a worried face. "Isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Percy asked. I guess he heard our conversation. "Yeah. In three days. But they don't care about anyone but themselves. Just you watch. Don't even think about talking to them until after my birthday. Got it?" I said to them. Percy had a smirk on his face until it turned into a frown. Guess he was planning on them asking what they were doing.

**Just a preview of what's happenin' at Camp Half-Blood**

**\/**

**Click that button!**

**Yepp! The one right under me!**

**Click it or else!**

**(I need comments to be able to write more… So Click!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you click that review button? If you didn't, you'll be sorry… Then no story for you! If I get 30 reviews, here comes sneak peek for everyone! On a new story, or a new chapter. What eva you want people! Please check out my sister's story**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 6 8 6 6 3 1 4 / 1 / I n v a s I o n _ A t _ T w I n l e a f**

**Get rid of spaces and lowercase the I's. My sister did a really good job at it. **

**In the Cabin with the Stoll brothers…..**

"Hey Conner, why are you looking at the calendar?" Travis asked. "April's birthday…" Conner mumbled looking worried. "Who's birthday? Whatever. We have a prank to pull." Travis said getting back to writing on his blueprints. "Oh-no. April must think we forgot about her birthday." Conner said looking even more worried. "When is it?" Travis asked. "In three days." Conner answered. "We don't have time to make a present for her!" Travis shouted that anyone could have heard. "Shut up! Someone could have heard you!" Conner shouted. "What should we make her?" Travis said a little bit quieter. "I have no clue. What does she like?" Conner asked.

**At the breakfast table…..**

**April's P.O.V.**

"They might be planning a party right now." Annabeth tried to say calmly. "Oh whatever. I don't care if anyone cares about my birthday," I said. "I just want to sit in my cabin…" "You can't. 'Cause of Dweedledum and Dweedledee." Percy said. "I could ask Chiron if I could spend the next couple of days in Zeus' cabin since Thalia isn't there." I said. "You could." Annabeth said. I left the table and went to ask Chiron if I could. "You may. Just make sure there is a bed there for you, and respect the cabin." Chiron said. "Okay!" I replied. I said bye to Annabeth and Percy and headed to the cabin.

_That's kind of weird that he said yes. Usually he would say no to other people. Maybe he secretly knows who my dad is… _I decided just to read for the rest of the day. It's the weekend, so no classes. Maybe I could visit the stables and take a ride on one of the horses?

When I got to the cabin I already saw a second bed next to Thalia's. Her stuff was all dusty and old. I guess she hasn't been there in a while. I sat down and began writing in my writing journal. I didn't get through much until I heard the dinner horn. I slept through lunch? But that's my favorite meal of the day! I got up and started walking to the pavilion.

**During All of That….**

**Conner's P.O.V.**

"Travis, you have to think!" I yelled at Travis who was lying on the floor. "But I can't!" He yelled back. "What does she like? Oh! It's right in front of us! She loves pranks!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe we just realized that…" Travis said. "I know right?" I sighed. "What type of prank?" Travis yelled. "Did I just hear that you don't know what type of prank to give somebody for their birthday?" Someone said. "Hey Dad!" Travis and I said at the same time. "Hey Boys! I thought you needed some help. I have some free time right now. Who's birthday?" Hermes asked. "Do you remember April? Well it's her birthday in three days, and she loves pranks." I told my dad. "But don't know what type of prank to get her." Travis said. "Hmm… Aha! I have something that would do the trick." Hermes said. Then he held out his hand and a prank book popped right on it. "That should do it." Hermes told us. "Lemme' see that." I said. On the cover it said, _**How and When to Prank: A book for all ages. **_"Whoa! April's gonna _love _it," I said. "Thanks Dad. Like a million-times!" I hugged my dad and started reading the first page until Travis grabbed it out of my hand. "Uhuhuh! I have to read it first!" Travis exclaimed. "How about none of you read it until April's birthday?" Hermes said. "Okay." Travis and I said at the same time. We must've missed lunch, because we heard the dinner horn. "It took that long?" I asked Travis. "I guess so!" Travis replied. "Well I better get going. I have a duty on Olympus I have to finish. Bye boys!" Hermes said. "Bye Dad!" Travis and I said. We started walking out to the pavilion.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Want more of it? Well you have to review to let me know! Well duh! How else would I know? Or you can message me. I love messages. They make my day filled with unicorns and rainbows and glitter! So you have to review!**

**\/**

**Click the button right under me! Yeppp! That one right there!**

**\/**

**Or click that one right under me. Hehehe! **


	3. GoodBye Fan  Fiction

Hi guys. Llcop here. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to quit Fan Fiction. (For now.) I'll make a new account. It's just I want to focus on one story I'm writing. Or finish the ones I started, one-by-one. Thank you so much for listening. And I hope to see you soon.

Toodlez for now,

~~~~ llcop6456

P.S. Look at my profile once in a while. I am going to post the new name of my account there. Thanks.


	4. ZE BIG ANNOUNZEMENT!

**Hey Guys! Llcop6456 here. So, the time has come. I'm going to just change my pen name, and completely edit ALLLLLLLLL of my stories. Stories I am discontinuing:**

(**temporarily**) Fred and George's Ultimate Prank Off War

If I Could Fly

CJ's Big Betrayal

Fireside Stories

(**temporarily**) Mistakenly Broken

_**Also, ze time haz come for ze big annozement.**_

_**Unnatural Happenings at Tower Prep**_

Shall be cotinuzed!

HAZAHHH!

Sorry. Felt like using a cool voice to tell an AWESTRUCKIN' ANNOUNCEMENT! YEAH

Well, for me to continue it, I gottta rewatch it. And since CN discontinued it, I am SO FRUSTRATED!

What we need to do is… Nah I can't make yah guys do that. Well, I've already wrote a thing in the forums telling them they should comtinue some shows. If you could do that, it would be AWESOME!

Just saying.

So, another thing. I AWESTRUKIN' LUV YOU GUYS! 3 I don't go on often, but now that it's FEBRUARY VACATION, I can upload more! OH YEAH! Even though I'll lose my beta reader privilege (I think) I'll be okay. (I was crying when I wrote this *TEAR*) So, all of you who have read this, put this on your profile

**()_()**

**(='O'=)**

**(")_(") I was apart of llcop6456's AWESOMEST ANNOUNCEMENT**

LOL! That was funny. If you want, you can put that on… just sayin'. LOL

So..

Toodelz.

xD


	5. I have a (happy?) announcement

Hey guys! Long time, no… uh… talk through screen? I don't know…. Well. I told you guys (and gals) that I would be editing all of my stories and like republishing or something… Yeah well… I'm not quite into writing as much as I used to be… I'm really into cartooning and comics now. And video games. But after getting lots of email report things that kept saying "_ has added (insert story name here) to their favorites," I remembered, "OMG I COMPLETELY FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EDITING EVERYTHING!" As you can see, I forget things a lot. And I mean A LOT…. So I had this idea…. What if I let _you _write a version of any of my stories? (I'm SOOO creative…) But then… I do want to let you guys to be able to take one of my stories and you can take it and do whatever you want with it, now that I'm not on this as much….

So, I want to let you guys take my story (title if you want) and continue it. Now I'm not saying I'll stop doing this entirely, I just won't do it as often. If you do want to take a story, PM me (I think that's what you call it still… maybe not) and if I say yes, please put like "original fanfic by: ForestLoverGreen" or something like that…

I have to go guys, because I'm actually supposed to be working on an abacus project while I'm actually sitting in an EXTREMELY freezing basement with my dog walking over my keyboard…. So… BAI!

(Toodelz. :D)


End file.
